Did You Know
Did You Know is public service that Wikiality.com provides for its readers, free of charge, in order to promote a general atmosphere of knowy truthiness on the interweb. Every few days or so (sometimes less), the Main Page of Wikiality.com will feature new "Did You Know" informatiods in the top right corner so that you may did know! Wikiality.com's Did You Knowns * Jesus is #1 -- eat it Buddha! * You can name an ice cream flavor to honor Our Glorious Stephen? * Stephen produced his own award-winning PowerPoint Documentary on Global warming? * If you are David Geffen, you can apply here for a Colbert Report Internship? * Once all laws are changed to allow for competition for all government contracts, every American can be a part of Enron's success! * Stephen wants you to Exfoliate? * Not enough of the right people think of the children? * Steagle Colbeagle the Eagle is the #1 mascot of 2006? * Neil deGrasse Tyson may be Stephen's black scientist friend? * Stephen Colbert's Stupidest Person in the World is missing a graphic? * F-14 Parts Warehouse has the greatest selection of F-14 Parts on The Internets? * Your dad's job should be raising a child who doesn't beg for handouts? * We have a Bears page, a Balls page, and a Bears & Balls page? * Like all Republicans, Lincoln was not gay. * The S.S. Stephen Colbert's Giant Expensive Yacht is perfect for cruising the flooded inland waterways of New Orleans? * An exploratory committee and Think Tank has formed to see if Co-President Dick Cheney should run for President in 2008. * Rue McClanahan was scheduled to be one of the performers at the Stephen Colbert Presents: The Gallowtastic Executacular: Hangin' with Mr. Hussein? * The Vatican is home to the World's largest smut collection? * Dr. Colbert accused Dr. Jerome Groopman of trying to look like God? * That the video on the left was made by Colbert Nation hero sightspeedguy? * Wolf Blitzer's real name is Wendy Blitzstein? * Stoned Slacker Willie Nelson has actually been smoking wheat for all these years? * Tek Jansen has obviously had hundreds of girlfriends? * Wikiality.com can let you in on an exclusive offer that shows you how to save your town and bring in the pilgrimage dollars that you've been missing?! * Ted Stevens was raised on an apple pie farm in rural Indiana? * There are currently at least 11 ongoing Wars in the United States right this very minute? * There are Five Billable Stages of Christianity? * Threat #.5 is Bears?!?!?! * Baker, Tataramoa and Nebbes clogged our internets tube with their foul waste? * TruthOn.org helped Wikiality.com come back after Viacom shut us down!? * All you jonesin' Colboarders can go to the backup here for your fix? * You can support Wikiality.com's ongoing efforts to bring attention to the Events of 4/1 by voting in this poll! More details here. * Baker, Tataramoa and Nebbes attempt to shut down our internets tubes was thwarted with the help of TruthOn.orghttp://www.truthon.org. * Formula 401(K) will earn you a tax break when you file next April? * Hungarians are the primary listener demographic of Colbert on the ERT.. * Uncle Stephen needs you for the War on Norrisism?! * Head On™ provides unparalleled headache relief when properly applied. * George Washington was forced to cross the Delaware River in a rowboat because the French Engineers hired to build him a bridge refused, saying it was too cold? * A healthy school lunch is balanced with 4 vegetables? * Stephen Colbert's Escape From Skateboard Mountain has 327 levels of shred-tastic action!? * Neil Cavuto knows everything about the economy and how the freemarket rolls? *'Jesus Camp is a good way for Kids Today to spend summers learning about Our Lord and Savior. * You don't need to read the page about Malcolm Gladwell's Blink?! * A few Canadians call the 401 express lanes home? * Alberto Gonzales is "not clear" on whether his parents came to the United States legally, but we trust his smiling face anyway * Dr. James Dobson supports legislative protection for The Intolerant. * Stephen's new video will end "Seoul Singer" Rain's Korean R&B domination? * Wikinazis support the practice of wikilobbying, except when it benefits elephants? * The Wikiality.com Study Group Research Study Group is a think tank devoted to the study of Wikiality research? * You can help Wikiality.com prepare for the Wikipocalypse on May 24th? * The 'Wikipocalypse' is nigh? * Oxygen is poisonous?! * Albert Einstein was an Alpaca farmer?! * Librarians are hiding something™?! * 'Hurricane Season' has begun? * Several members of The Greatest Administration Ever have decided to 'spend more time with their families? * '''Beppo is the name of God's chimp? * William J. Jefferson may be related to William Jefferson Clinton?! * The DHS handled for the President's lighting design in New Orleans? * The official state religion in California is bear worship?! * You can help The Greatest President find his watch?! * Dr. Michael Gershon supports Dr. Stephen Colbert's ground-breaking understanding of pan-guttal truthiness?! * The Colbert Report accidentally created a controversy for Karl Rove?! * Stephen Benjamin was kicked out of the Navy for his gay translations? * St. Francis of Assisi talked to birds?! * Stephen Colbert debated Representative John Yarmuth on the issue of kittens-chipping?! *All the science is not in on the subject of Gaydar?! * Dolphins have developed a taste for human flesh?! * Tony Blair recently converted to Catholicism?! * Scooter Libby is a happy commuter?! * Bald Eagles are no longer endangered?! * South Carolina produces 231% more peaches than all of the other states combined!? * Bill Clinton had 231 affairs while in the oval office!? * Stephen Colbert has saved the lives of 231 Americans!? * Today is America's 231st Birthday!? * Like America, Nancy Pelosi is also 231 years old!? * At its highest, George Bush's approval rating was 231%!? * Due to a liberal scandal, Hillary Clinton was elected as the senator of New York with only 231 votes!? * The first issue of the Tek Jansen comic hit the stands July 11?! *'Johnna Mink' is making a difference in the lives of many she-persons?! * You can contact Steve Kagen and tell him to appear on The Report?! * The DC Madam doesn't know anyone? * Stephen's fantasies include attending Hogwarts?! * You can play bingo while you watch The Greatest President Ever deliver his speech!? * Karl Rove is an avid fan of rap music?! * The Colbert Report has had 300 Episodes?! * There is a black bear at a zoo in California that needs a name?! * AskMen.com wants to know who best represents men, help them by voting for Stephen?! * Dennis Kucinich is a small woodland creature and the Democrats' very own house elf!? * $cientologists have their own Navy!? * You can help support '''Our Troopshttp://www.yellowribbonfund.org/ and raise Wrist Awareness at the same time?! Purchase your very own WristStrong Bracelet and send it on its way up the Fame Pyramid! Anniversary Style! Get WristStrong!